


sam's boyfriend is trying to set him up with thor

by AnakinBiwalker



Series: steve and sam have the hots for thor [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Dates, Breakfast, M/M, Matchmaking, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pre-Steve Rogers/Thor/Sam Wilson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakinBiwalker/pseuds/AnakinBiwalker
Summary: sam's meddling bf (steve) is not so subtly trying to hook him up with thor





	sam's boyfriend is trying to set him up with thor

Thor is stacking pancakes onto Steve's plate when Sam, watching the two of them with sleep still clinging to him, realizes he likes Thor. Really likes Thor. Like he wants to kiss Thor. 

He swallowed down his orange juice and felt his pulse quicken. 

Damn it.

Thor sent him a smile. 

Damn him. 

"Pancakes, Sam?" Thor offered, still smiling. Always so chirper, especially in the mornings. 

"You know my answer," Sam said, offering Thor his plate.

He watched Thor stack the pancakes. This wasn't supposed to be sexual, right? But there was Thor, serving him breakfast and looking amazing. 

Sam felt self-conscious, and turned away to find Steve grinning at him from across the table. 

He glared, good-naturedly. "Why are you so smug, Rogers?" 

Steve looked at his plate, eyebrows raised. "No reason." He took another bite of his pancakes. 

Thor placed Sam's food in front him before taking a seat to Steve's right. His tower of pancakes were intimidating. 

Sam grabbed the sryup on the table, applying it liberally. 

"Any plans today, Thor?" Steve asked, oddly cheerful. There was a suspicious glint in his eyes that Sam didn't trust. 

"No," Thor said, "I was going to watch more of that cooking show."

"You know, Sam here was thinking of going out to the farmer's market," Steve said. 

Sam stabbed his fork into his food. "Excuse me?" 

"You told me last night, remember?" Steve said. 

Sam wanted to remind him that that was a joke, which Steve knew, but Thor looked interested to hear about it. 

"What's a farmer's market?" Thor asked. 

"It's a...market," Sam said, pathetically, "mostly handmade stuff. Food. Hand-carved soaps." 

"Would you mind if I join you, Sam?" Thor asked, in a way that would be impossible to say no to. 

"The more the merrier," Sam said. He drank more orange juice. "We can leave in a few hours?" 

"Perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> i imagine sam was making fun of the two of them being so sappy and gay like "we should go to a farmers market and buy matching wallets"


End file.
